Your Nightmare Come True
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: Someone has killed Shiori...and Youko sends a letter to the murderer to let him know that he's coming for them. Kurama may seem kind hearted...but when Youko comes out, that's another story entirely...CHAPTER TWO UP! {COMPLETE}
1. Your Nightmare Come True

****

Disclaimer:

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, it belongs to some really cool rich guy called Yoshihiro Togashi who lives in Japan…-_-;;;;

****

Your Nightmare Come True

Swallowed by darkness, afraid of the light

Sleep by day and hunt by night

The demon's chant we so often hear

That arises suspicions and fills you with fear

You think in the light you are safe, and home free

But that's not the case…well, at least not with me

I have reason to hunt you and send you to hell

You already know, there's no reason to tell

You killed her, I know…don't think you can hide

I know where you are and await you outside

So step out of the doors, your death won't be fast

I'll make sure your pain will forever last

Just as you tortured her to her ultimate death

You'll beg for your life with your vile last breath

But I don't believe in mercy, how awful for you

You'll suffer as she did, I'm your nightmare come true

This sensation of killing is like no other

How dare you kill her?…she was my mother…

I bet you thought it was Hiei talking about Yukina, huh? Well…I planned for it to be…but I couldn't figure out how to make the last line brother ~.~;;; You know…I originally made one of the first lines the vampire's chant…but I had no idea what to do with it afterwards -.-;;;;;;;; 

Please Review!!!


	2. Old Enemies?

****

Disclaimer:

I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…-_-;;;;

Thanks for the reviews:

****

Katzztar, natsumi-chan, Dancer Of Falling Rain, bit-Blackmage, Aura Black Chan, Disturbedvixen

If anyone wants more poems, just ask. I think I should just take requests or something -____-; I'm not too big on yaoi though…and I'm actually writing a poem collection for Hiei/Kurama ^_^;;; This is kinda the explanation for why Kurama felt that way…or kinda, why the person killed Shiori and stuff. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm REALLY bored and feel like updating all my fics ^.^;

Please review.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Old Enemies?

Youko storms into a giant castle located in Makai. 

"Ah…so I see you decided to show up…" a chuckling noise is heard…

"…" Youko's still angered by the actions his enemy had taken just to get him to fight him.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, his thoughts circle around one thing…

__

'Why did you do it? Why, Yomi?'

****

You were the master, I the slave

You drove me to an early grave

That's why, I, Youko, am here now

When born as Suichi, I made a vow:

I'd protect her till she died of age

But you killed her, and fueled my rage

Is this the opponent you want to face?

After I left without a trace

**__**

Was this the way to anger me?

When I died, I thought I'd be free

Free to be Youko, to be him once more

That ningen life was becoming a bore

You killed me to 'help me' or so you say

Funny how I can't see it that way

You poisoned me, soon after she

Was killed by you, did you not want her to see?

Did you not want her to see her son lying there dead?

At the last second, these thoughts run through my head

But with each passing second, the clock ticks fast

This anger filled reunion will be our last…

If Youko doesn't want to lose another person he loves, he'd better attack quick; the clock's ticking…

Recalling the note Yomi had sent him through one of his messengers, these thoughts fill Youko's head…

__

'I already let down kaasan…I won't let him kill you too, Botan…'

Botan has been living in Ningenkai for several years since Koenma granted her a ningen body. The story of Kurama's death was told differently to her…and she still would visit Youko in Makai…

__

'I have to defeat Yomi…he's done too much damage already…'

****

A vengeful hate is what I feel

Is this a nightmare, or is it real?

I wish for the former, but I can't give in

No matter what, I have to win…

Summoning numerous plants, Youko attacks blindly, and at the same time, Yomi attacks. After that, the scene goes blank…

Ten years later, it's still not known _exactly _how it came to be. But, what is known now is all that's important. 

In Reikai's files that day so many years ago, the death list came in, and a ferry girl other than Botan (since she had still been in Ningenkai) ferried Yomi's soul to the Gate Of Judgment. Botan eventually found out what happened, but it's long forgotten now; the two have more important things to worry about.

Now, they worry about never losing each other…and their half-youko, half-ningen kids…

**__**

These wounds to my heart are beginning to mend

I wish these moments would never end

I have everything, all the time

I have my love, and these kids of mine

A once heartless youko's been changed for the better

Who knows where we'd be if not for that letter…?

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just to clear things up…Yomi poisoned Kurama (Suichi), then murdered his mother. In Makai, years later (Youko didn't know who had killed his mother, and was still looking, though he knew it was an old enemy of some sort) Yomi sent him a note and Youko finally figured out who killed him and his mother (…duh ^_^;;;;;) And I'm pretty sure Kurama was the heir to Yomi's throne or something…or he worked with him…or something, right?! I only get this offline 'cause I have to wait for FUNImation to come out with those episodes so I can buy them T.T; 

If any information's wrong, please tell me. I'm pretty sure that Botan is half-human, right? And she died and then became a ferrygirl…I think…

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
